Primer amor
by Shimiza
Summary: Una fiesta se hace en la casa de Sakura, todos se van y empiezan los juegos de trasnoche...una apuesta del "verdad o consecuencia" sorprende a todos y más a la propia víctima que debe cumplirla.
1. Fiesta en la casa de Sakura

_**Capitulo 1: Fiesta en casa de Sakura.**_

Domingo 08:30AM

Sakura dormía profundamente. Ese día le tocaba limpiar la casa y por eso decidió levantarse a las 07:00 de la mañana para luego tener la tarde libre y preparase para cuando llegaran sus amigos a cenar. Por supuesto, el despertador tampoco hoy pudo cumplir su función principal: despertarla a tiempo. Pero lo que él no pudo hacer, el teléfono si lo hizo.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiing _ El teléfono estaba en la sala.

_ ¡Yo contesto! _ Dijo Sakura corriendo por las escaleras.

_ Esa chica es extraña _ Dijo Kero _No la despierta el despertador sino el teléfono.

_ Hola habla Kinomoto... Ah hola Tomoyo._

_ Buenos días Sakura, perdoná por llamar tan temprano._

_ Ah, no importa, ya estaba despierta._ Dijo Sakura tratando de vestirse con el teléfono en la mano.

_ Que suerte porque quería preguntarte si puedo ir a tu casa antes de que vengan los chicos para alquilar la película y cambiarnos con más tranquilidad ¿No te parece?_

_ Si, claro. Sería genial pero hoy me toca hacer la limpieza de la casa y encima me levanté tarde._

_ Bueno, entonces voy para allá a ayudarte._

_ No, no te molestes supongo que Kero y Yue me ayudarán, porque no voy a permitir que se queden sin hacer nada ¿Escucharon?_ Dijo Sakura elevando la voz hacia las escaleras_ Estos dos se creen que están en un castillo con sirvientes_

_ ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Qué divertidos! Bueno ¿Voy para allá a ayudarte?_

_Como quieras. Te espero a las 09:15 ¿Podés?_

_ Claro, y llevo la ropa que acordamos que te iba a prestar_

_Bueno, nos vemos y gracias._

_Hasta luego_

Sakura puso el teléfono en su lugar y corrió a su habitación. La escena era la misma que se había imaginado. Yue leyendo una revista y Kero jugando videojuegos.

_¡No se queden ahí par de perezosos y empiecen a trabajar!_

Los dos levantaron la vista y vieron a una chica de pelo corto vestida con jeans azules arremangados, una camiseta amarilla, botas de lluvia negras y un pañuelo verde atándole el pelo.

_ ¿Y qué querés que hagamos?_ preguntó Kero.

_ Vos, lavás y tendés la ropa_ dijo entregándole la canasta llena de ropa sucia con lo cual salió volando rumbo a la lavadora_ Y vos, te encargás del jardín_ Le entregó la tijera de podar a Yue, y este voló hacia el jardín_ Yo, me encargo de limpiar pisos y alfombras, Tomoyo pasa la aspiradora y el plumero, y el resto se lo dejo a las cartas._ Transformó su báculo y sacó tres cartas de su bolsillo. _Burbujas: quiero que laves todos los platos de la cocina, Espejo: imita mi forma para ir al mercado para comprar lo de la lista y Dulce: hacete el postre más delicioso que exista para la cena de esta noche._ Cada carta fue a cumplir su orden y Sakura se puso a trabajar en su parte asignada.

Luego de tocar varias veces el timbre, Tomoyo se sentó a esperar en la puerta. Vió a Kero colgando la ropa en el balcón y a Yue pasando la máquina de cortar pasto.

_Hola Yue. Buen día ¿Dónde está Sakura?_

_Ah, ella está..._No pudo terminar la frase porque se abrió la puerta:

_Hola, Tomoyo ¿Lista para trabajar?_ Saludó Sakura abriendo la puerta de calle.

_Siempre lista _ Contestó sacando la cámara del bolso.

_Yue, te faltan los bordes que están cercanos a la casa. Vamos, entrá Tomoyo_

Las siguientes 3 horas fueron intensamente agotadoras. La casa era muy grande y Sakura no tenía tanto tiempo para limpiarla. Habría una especie de fiesta esa noche en su casa. En parte porque estaba muy aburrida de no hacer nada en las últimas semanas del descanso escolar y en otra parte porque Shaoran volvía de estar en Hong Kong de vacaciones. Además de Tomoyo, que estaba allí desde hacía rato, estaban invitados Eriol, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamasaki.

Luego de prepararse (Sakura se había puesto una campera a rayas grises y violetas con unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas lila, mientras que Tomoyo lucía una remera corta negra con una mariposa plateada en el centro, calzas negras, pollera roja a cuadrillé, zapatillas rojas y una boina roja coronándole la cabeza) Sakura sirvió pochochos en un plato y Tomoyo buscó la película que habían alquilado esa tarde, cuando sonó el timbre:

_¡Deben ser los chicos! _ Gritó Sakura corriendo hacia la puerta.

Afuera...

_Sakura te preparó una gran bienvenida ¿No?_ Dijo Eriol.

_Seguro, vos la conoces, es Sakura_ Dijo Shaoran al tiempo que se abrió la puerta.

_Hola, chicos _Saludó Tomoyo abriendo la puerta.

_Hol..._Shaoran no pudo terminar porque Sakura que venia atrás se le tiró encima, lo hizo caer, lo besó y dulcemente le preguntó:

_ ¿Me extrañaste?_

_Eh, yo..._Shaoran, rojo semáforo, apenas podía hablar con esa chica arriba suyo.

_No importa me lo contás adentro _ Sakura se levantó, tironeándole del brazo.

Tomoyo se limitó a sonreír y cuando Shaoran pasó cerca de Eriol murmuró un ''Te lo dije'' que ni él escuchó.

Más tarde, llego el resto de la comitiva. La noche se tornó tranquila hasta cuando empezaron a ver la película:

_Che, Sakura_ Murmuró Naoko_ No vimos a Toya en toda la noche ¿Dónde está?

_Creo que hoy trabajaba en no sé que _ respondió cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y entro Toya...seguido de Nakuru...y no paraban de besarse

_Ay, Toya no sabía que besabas tan bien_ Dijo Nakuru ignorando al pequeño público que los miraba detenidamente.

_Vos también para ser un guardián_ A esta altura ya nadie miraba el televisor encendido que mostraba una escena muy parecida. Todos miraban a la "romántica" pareja que se movía de un lado a otro de la sala tirando todo a su paso.

_Ay, no seas malo_ Repuso Nakuru dándole una cachetada juguetona.

A esta altura Yamasaki estaba al borde de la risa al igual que Naoko y Rika. Shaoran miraba avergonzado mientras Eriol mantenía su extraña sonrisa.

_Ejem...si me hubieran avisado antes, alquilaba una pornográfica y ya está _Sakura quiso ponerle punto final a esa escena que la estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa.

Ambos se dieron vuelta y vieron a ocho personas que las miraban atentamente. Yamasaki ya no pudo contener la risa y se descargaba en estruendosas carcajadas.

_¡Sakura, la casa era para mí esta noche! ¡¿Te acordás?!_Gritó Toya dirigiéndose a la cocina para ver la pizarra.

_ ¡Equivocado! ¡La semana pasada escribí en la pizarra que la casa iba a ser mía! ¿Te acordás?_

En la pizarra estaba escrito:

_**Querido hermano: La semana que viene me toca a mí tener la casa vacía ya que la tengo que limpiar esa mañana. No insistas con Nakuru.**_

_**Besos, Sakura.**_

_**P.D.: Kero se comió tu postre...^^ **_

_ ¡¿Otra vez ese idiota se comió mi postre?!_Protestó Toya.

_ ¿Idiota?_ Preguntaron Chiharu, Rika y Naoko. (Yamasaki no porque todavía se estaba riendo)

_ Eh…_Toya no sabía que decir. Se suponía que ellos no sabían de la existencia de Kero.

_ ¡Es un gatito que vive en la terraza!_ A Sakura fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

_ ¡Ay! ¡Qué lindo! ¿Lo podemos ver?_ Dijo Chiharu.

_ ¡Esta noche no está!_ Dijo Tomoyo tratando de salvarlos.

_Si, además tenemos que ver la película que alquilamos sino no se terminan tanto pochoclo_ Dijo Sakura.

_Cierto. ¿Sabían que el pochoclo fue inventado en…?_Yamasaki fue acallado con un balde de pochoclo lleno en la boca por parte de Chiharu.

_¡No empieces de vuelta!_

Luego de la película hubo un partido de póker en el que apostaron comida, retos, dinero y por último, citas. En los diferentes juegos Shaoran y Naoko ganaron un kilo de helado, Sakura ganó una salida a un lugar de comida rápida en donde podía pedir todo lo que quisiera, Yamasaki tenia que callarse por dos semanas, Chiharu y Tomoyo ganaron ¥1000, y Eriol y Rika quedaron en una cita.

A las 11:00 se quedaron Shaoran, Eriol, Sakura y Tomoyo jugando a verdad o consecuencia.

_Al final ¿Cuándo van a salir?_ Le pregunto Shaoran a Eriol.

_Este viernes a las 17:00 en el parque pingüino_

_Aah... En ese parque pasaron muchas cosas ¿No Shaoran?_ Dijo Sakura recordando.

_Si..._ repuso Shaoran con una sonrisa mirando a Sakura.

_Tengo una idea juguemos también con la botella_ Dijo Tomoyo.

_Está bien_ Sakura trajo una botella de gaseosa vacía_ A ver quien empieza_

La botella empezó a rodar y se frenó justo delante de Tomoyo.

_ ¿Verdad o consecuencia?_

_Verdad_

_ ¿Te gusta alguien de esta habitación?_

_Eh…no_ Tomoyo dudó un poco pero contesto en seguida_ Sigo yo_

La botella se frenó delante de Kero.

_ ¿Verdad o consecuencia?_

_ ¡Consecuencia!_ Dijo Kero entusiasmado.

_Muy bien, quiero que no comas dulces por una semana_ Dijo Sakura

_ ¡Pero eso es imposible!_ Se rió Eriol.

_No me importa, tiene adelgazar un poco y además mi hermano se enteró de que se comió su postre_

_Bien, entonces ustedes también tienen un reto difícil _ dijo Shaoran.

_ ¿Puedo participar?_ Propuso Kero.

_Ok Propongan lo que quieran _ dijo Sakura superada_ Hola Yue_

El guardián hizo su aparición nocturna sentándose con ellos. Al enterarse del reto de Kero no pudo parar de reír.

_¡Ja ja ja! Eso te pasa por comer tanto_

_Callate. Nadie pidió tu opinión_ Kero estaba muy molesto.

_ Vamos ¿Cuál va a ser el reto para las chicas?_

Kero tuvo una idea_ Yue...reto difícil...cosas que no esté habituado a hacer...mm...quisiera…¡una foto de él besando a una chica!

_ ¡¿Quée?!_Dijeron las chicas.

_ ¡¿Quée?!_Dijeron los chicos.

_ ¡¿Quée?!_Dijo el propio Yue al escuchar el veredicto de Kero.

* * *

_Hola a todos...esta es una historia que hace varios años tengo incompleta...es posible (no me acuerdo) que ya la haya publicado en otra cuenta llamada Narcla, _

_Bulma32 o algo asi. Soy la misma chica que hizo la historia, no la copié de nadie. Solo es que eran cuentas que tenia con algunas amigas y que despues nos fuimos _

_distanciando y bue, Etc... Espero que les guste, la modificaré un poco..._

_Shimiza_


	2. Preparación

_**Capitulo 2: Preparación.**_

A la mañana siguiente...

Luego del incidente de la noche anterior todos se pasaron el resto de la noche discutiendo como se organizarían los desafíos. Las chicas se encargarían de Yue mientras que los chicos se ocuparían de la dieta de Kero. El premio para los que ganaran eran entradas gratis para el cine con todo pago en comida, bebida y recuerditos. Si se rendía algún equipo tendría que pagarle las cosas a los contrarios. La situación de las chicas era difícil, no había muchas probabilidades de que ganaran: conseguir una foto o filmación de Yue besando a una chica y no valían ni ellas dos, ni la guardiana de Eriol, por lo que tendría que conocer a alguien más.

Lo primero que se les ocurrió fue, por la mañana, mostrarle los anuarios de las secundarias con las fotos de todas las chicas y los recuerdos de primaria (Tomoyo se quedó a dormir por lo que estuvo presente en la escena de los anuarios)

_¡Yue tiene el peor gusto del mundo!_Gritó Sakura desesperada, ya que a Yue no le gustaba ninguna y la que apenas ocupaba el 1/16 de su interés vivía en otro país o ya estaba con alguien.

_Bueno, Sakura, solo es cuestión de tiempo_La trataba de tranquilizar Tomoyo mientras la ayudaba a guardar los anuarios en una caja que luego pusieron debajo de un estante de la biblioteca de Fuyitaka.

_ ¡¿Tiempo?! ¡Falta una semana para que termine el desafío!_

_Bueno, una semana tiene 7 días. Eso es mucho tiempo ¿No?_

_Es muy poco para lo que tenemos que hacer_

_ ¿Qué hora es Sakura?_

_Las 10:30_

_Tengo que irme para hacer los preparativos para el viernes y Ah! tomá esta tarjeta._

La tarjeta estaba impresa en tinta negra sobre un papel duro de color perlado. La letra estaba en cursiva, imitando la caligrafía de una persona común.

_**Sta. Sakura Kinomoto y Flia.:**_

_**Están ustedes invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños N°19 de la Sta. Tomoyo Daidouji que se dará a cabo el viernes 01 de Septiembre. El horario para concurrir es de 20:00 hasta las 02:00 de la madrugada. El lugar de la fiesta será en la casa de la anfitriona.**_

_**Esperamos contar con su presencia.**_

_**Atte.:**__** Tomoyo Daidouji y Flia.**_

_ ¿Qué es esto? _

_Es la invitación para mi fiesta de cumpleaños Nº 19, el año que viene nos vamos a París, te lo juro._

_Si, ojalá_

_Bien, en la tarjeta está el horario pero vos venite una hora antes, así nos preparamos ¿Si? No puse la dirección porque pensé que ya la tenías ¿no?_

_Si, la tengo. Bueno te acompaño hasta la puerta._

Luego de que Tomoyo se fuera, Sakura se la pasó lavando los platos y vasos que habían usado ayer en la fiesta. Shaoran y Eriol después del verdad o consecuencia y de las resoluciones se fueron, ya que eran las 02:00 de la madrugada. Como la casa de Tomoyo estaba lejos y era muy tarde se quedó a dormir.

Horas después Sakura fue a la computadora. Su hermano seguía durmiendo y su padre se había ido a hacer unas compras. Le habían instalado una computadora en su propio cuarto desde hace unos años y le era muy útil.

Sala de Chat:

Sakuura_K.: ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Tomoyo D. ©: Si, Tomoyo responde.

Sakuura_K.: Tuve una idea ¿Qué tal si llevamos a Yue a tu fiesta?

Tomoyo D. ©: Buena idea. Ahí seguro conoce a alguien. Tengo muchos contactos.

Sakuura_K.: Pero…Hay que disfrazarlo de algo ¡sino va a espantar a todos!

Tomoyo D. ©: Podemos ponerle ropa de Toya y cortarle el pelo.

Sakuura_K.: OK. Buena idea. Voy a arriba a ver que encuentro de ropa.

Sakura fue corriendo hacia el piso superior para ir al cuarto de su hermano a buscar un poco de ropa. Al entrar encontró a Touya dormido en su cama, abrazado a Nakuru. Ambos estaban desnudos pero tapados por las frazadas de la cama. Sakura ahora entendía su repentina ausencia de la noche anterior. Fue hacia el placard sin hacer ruido y tomo una camiseta blanca, una campera verde claro y oscuro, unos jeans azules, un par de medias y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas. A lo último en la bolsa que traía puso unos boxer rojos porque Yue no podía salir sin ropa interior.

Sakuura_K: Misión cumplida y ¡no sabes lo que tuve que ver!

Tomoyo D. ©: ¿Qué?

Sakuura_K: Bueno, no importa después te cuento. El tema es que tengo la ropa.

Tomoyo D. ©: ¿Qué conseguiste?

Sakuura_K: Una camiseta blanca, campera verde, jeans, zapatillas, medias y unos boxers.

Tomoyo D. ©: ¡Ja! ¿Tu hermano usa boxers?

Sakuura_K: Si...y Yue no puede salir sin ropa interior!

_Sakura ¿Podrías hacer unas compras?_Dijo su padre desde la cocina.

_ ¡Ya voy!_

Sakuura_K: Tomoyo tengo que irme ¿Hablamos mañana?

Tomoyo D. ©: Mejor mañana venite a casa para arreglar a Yue. Yo voy a investigar cortes de pelo masculinos y mañana a las 5 de la tarde le cortamos y lo arreglamos acá en casa.

Sakuura_K: OK Chau

Tomoyo D. ©: Hasta luego

Entre hacer las compras, cocinar, comer y estudiar para la facultad (que se le venia un parcial encima y ella sin hacer nada todavía) se hicieron las 6 de la tarde y fue a su cuarto. Ya había terminado toda la tarea y tenia que decirle a Yue lo de la mañana siguiente (para los curiosos ella en la facultad estaba estudiando para ser maestra jardinera). Luego de ver la televisión, discutir con su hermano sobre quien hacia la cena, comer y lavar los platos se fue a acostar.

_Yue ¿Dormís?_ Preguntó a oscuras, cerca de la medianoche.

_Yo nunca duermo_

_ ¡Ey, no es cierto! Yo viaje al pasado una vez para ver a Clow y estabas dormido contra un árbol con Kero _

Silencio sepulcral.

_ Hmmmm. Mañana vamos a ir a la casa de Tomoyo

_ ¿Por qué?_

_Es para arreglarte para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Ahí seguro vas a conocer a alguien para hacer el desafío_

_ ¿Y qué van a hacerme?_

_Bueno, todavía no sabemos pero seguro va a ser un cambio que haga que no llames tanto la atención, sino asustás a todo el mundo ¿Entendés? _

_La verdad no. ¿No puede hacerlo Yukito?_

_Es que el desafío es para Yue no para Yukito. Son dos personas diferentes._

_Hace unos años no querías luchar conmigo por miedo de lastimar a Yukito y hoy decís que somos dos personas diferentes_

2º Silencio sepulcral.

_Sí, cambié demasiado estos años y vos también aunque te falta algo más…_

_ ¿Qué cosa?_

_Alguien a quien querer de verdad, como yo tengo a Shaoran_

_ ¿Es muy necesario?_

_ ¡Claro que lo es! ¿Nunca te enamoraste de alguien?_

Yue se dio vuelta y no dijo nada más en toda la noche. Sakura por su parte no pudo dormir tranquila debido a que se sentía mal por la apuesta. No quería obligar a Yue a hacerla pero tampoco quería que se quedara solo para siempre. Si hubiera prestado más atención se habría dado cuenta de que el guardián susurró un "si, y todavía lo estoy..."

_ ¡Vamos Yue! ¿Ya te cambiaste?_dijo Sakura golpeando la puerta del baño la otra mañana.

_ Si, ya estoy_.

Yue salió del baño vestido con la ropa de Toya que había conseguido Sakura. Estaba realmente cambiado. Parecía otra persona.

_Si no fuera por el pelo largo y blanco, nadie te reconocería_ Dijo Kero que justo paso por ahí y lo vió salir.

_ Bueno, y ahora a la casa de Tomoyo_Dijo Sakura sacando las llaves de su bolso.

_ Pero se le va a ver el pelo largo_

_ Cierto… ah! ya se, ponete esta gorra y la capucha así no se ve ni el flequillo_

_ ¿Hace falta todo este disfraz?_ Replicó el pobre Yue.

_ Si y ¡no hay peros!_Ambos se fueron dando un portazo.

_ Ding, dong_ Tocaron el timbre de la casa de Tomoyo apenas llegaron. En el viaje no se habían hablado ni una palabra no porque estuvieran enojados mutuamente sino que no sabían de qué hablar sin que se notara la extrañeza de Yue. Un grupo reducido de chicas estaba cruzando la calle en dirección a ellos y solo miraban a Yue y cuchicheaban entre sí. Una de ellas, la más sonrojada, pensaba hablarle.

_ Hola, disculpá ¿Sabés qué hora es?_ le preguntó a Yue. Él, que no la había visto venir, se dio vuelta hacia ella sorprendido de que alguien extraño le hablara mientras tanto el grupo estaba atrás de esta, esperándola. Al hacer este movimiento las chicas pudieron ver a Sakura que les decía la hora, amablemente.

_ Son las 17:02_ Las chicas claramente pensaron que Sakura era su pareja y luego de agradecer la hora se fueron caminando rápido y murmurando cosas entre ellas. Recién en ese momento Sakura se dió cuenta que la chica sonrojada era muy parecida a Tomoyo.

_Hola, bienvenidos a mi casa_ Dijo Tomoyo abriendo la puerta de reja.

_ ¡No sabés lo que nos acaba de pasar! Un grupo de chicas se acercó a Yue para preguntarle la hora y una estaba totalmente sonrojada. Luego me vieron a mí y se alejaron a toda prisa y la sonrojada era muy parecida a vos ¿Sabés?_Dijo Sakura mientras atravesaban el gran jardín.

_ ¿Ah, si? Wau eso significa que Yue tiene buena influencia entre las chicas y sobre "la sonrojada" después les voy a hablar_ Dijo Tomoyo _ Bueno ¿Quién quiere torta de fresas?

_Yo, yo, yo, yo, yoooooo_ Gritó Kero saliendo del bolso de Sakura.

_ ¡¿Se puede saber que hacés acá!?_ Se indignó Sakura.

_Vino por el postre_ Dijo Yue

_Bien, ya lo sirvo, mientras vayan a mi habitación_ Dijo Tomoyo.

Luego de comer torta empezaron a discutir sobre que peinado usaría Yue. Tomoyo fue a buscar unas cuantas revistas de moda masculina y entre todos se pusieron de acuerdo en uno en especial que no era ni muy corto ni muy largo.

_Tomoyo, en tu fiesta seguro que va a conocer a alguna chica que le guste_ Dijo Sakura

-Si, seguro. Bueno, empecemos_

Al final terminaron cortandole el pelo por los hombros, y lo tiñeron de marrón oscuro. Obviamente Yue no paró de gritar y más cuando se vió finalmente en el espejo. En la vestimenta, arreglaron en ponerle una camisa, pantalones de vestir y un par de zapatos elegantes.

_Mirá, de acá hasta el viernes asegurate de su comportamiento y el día de la fiesta venite una hora antes así nos arreglamos un poco ¿Si?_ Dijo Tomoyo acompañándolos a la puerta.

_Está bien, haré lo que pueda. Vamos, chicos_

En el micro de vuelta:

_Ah! ¡Al final, no nos dijo que pasaba con la chica sonrojada!_ murmuró Sakura.

_ ¿Dijiste algo?_ le preguntó Yue

_Eeh... no nada, nada_

Los próximos 3 días fueron un poco agotadores para Sakura. Además de enseñarle a Yue cosas tan simples como bailar o como poder hablar con una chica, tenía que estudiar para la universidad y asear la casa de vez en cuando, y su hermano ya no aceptaba sobornos para remplazarla en los quehaceres de la casa.

El viernes a las 18:15 el grupo se preparaba para salir. Yue ya estaba vestido para la fiesta.

_Sakura, no estoy muy seguro de esto_

_Vamos Yue, no me vengas con esto otra vez. ¡Podés hacerlo si te lo proponés! y ahora, vámonos_

La casa quedó vacía tras ellos. Yue seguía inseguro...

* * *

_Hola a todos de vuelta. ¿Cómo están? Acá les traigo el 2° capítulo, no se cuantos me va a llevar. Tengo la impresión de que se están volviendo un poco aburridos ¿no? Va, no se, háganme saber si voy bien con la manera de contar la historia. Hice unos cambios importantes al original. Cambié la que iba a ser la futura pareja de Yue...no quiero spolear nada...ya se van a enterar..._

_Pero, en serio díganme como les va pareciendo por ahora ¿si?_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Shimiza_


	3. Confesiones de Otoño

_**Capítulo 3: Confesiones de Otoño**_

Viernes 19:00 P.M.: Casa de Tomoyo.

El operativo ya estaba listo. Yue debía conocer a una chica. Tomoyo y Sakura lo ayudarían en todo lo que pudieran.

El plan era el siguiente:

-Revisar el perímetro por si había alguna chica interesante y mostrársela a ellas. (Después decidirían si sería la indicada)

-Acercarse a hablarle. (Las chicas prefieren esperar a que el otro dé el primer paso)

-Charlar de intereses y luego invitarla a bailar.

-Acercarla al grupo mayor para conocer como se maneja en el entorno grupal.

-Proseguir la noche así e invitarla a salir para algún otro día.

-En el último minuto, besarla para que quede el pacto sellado.

_ ¿Preguntas?_ Dijo Sakura luego de enumerar el listado. Tomoyo, Sakura y Yue estaban en la habitación de la primera arreglándose para la fiesta (bah, en realidad, solo ellas dos). Sakura no quería mostrar nada que esté a más de 5 centímetros de sus tobillos y por eso Tomoyo le diseñó un vestido especial. Era largo, en tonos rosados y violáceos. El escote era normal y no dejaba ver nada. Las mangas era pedido exclusivo de Tomoyo el vestido era encogible: tenía en ambos costados una cintita que fruncía la tela achicando el vestido hasta la rodilla. Según Tomoyo era para "bailar cómodamente". El pelo corto, suelto y con una vincha del color del vestido. De calzado llevaba un par de zapatos negros que le habían pertenecido a Nadeshko.

_Eh…Si ¿Qué significa "pacto sellado"?_ Preguntó Yue

_Significa que la chica no te va a olvidar y además nos conseguís la foto de nuestra victoria_

_Pero, si después quedo con ella en una cita y lo que tenía que hacer ya lo hice ¿Por qué voy a salir con ella de vuelta?_ Yue tenía un traje color negro con la chaqueta y la camisa un poco desabrochadas (*¬* perver_mode_on)

_Porque lo necesitás. Tenés que estar harto de estar solo_ Dijo Tomoyo levantándose y mirando por el ventanal. Tomoyo tenía un vestido que apenas le llegaba a la rodilla, entre negro y violeta, mejor dicho color noche, con algunas lentejuelas esparcidas por todo el vestido como si fueran estrellas. Tenia mangas cortas totalmente negras y un escote en "V" un poco pronunciado pero no muy revelador. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una media cola y con una vincha con cristales que brillaba en todo momento. Por último, en calzado tenía unas sandalias plateadas heredadas de su madre. _ Ojalá pudiera dejar de estar sola_ Susurró al final.

_ ¿Dijiste algo?_ Dijo Sakura acomodándose el pelo.

_No, nada importante. Vamos al patio, creo que ya vinieron los chicos_

_Ok. ¡Vamos, Yue!_ Sakura salió por la puerta.

_Sé tu secreto_ Tomoyo miró a Yue, que todavía no se había ido, con espanto.

_Yue, no se lo digas. Podría confundirla más._

_Tranquila, se guardarlos_ Yue se encaminó hacia la puerta.

_Vos también tenés un secreto de ese tipo ¿no?..._

_ Puede ser, pero con la diferencia de que yo me animé a decírselo, y no me correspondió_

_ ¿A quién? ¿A Yukito o a vos?_

_ Ambos. Antes, quería mucho a Yukito y pensé en decírselo en esos momentos pero, después se enteró de mi otra personalidad y se confundió…y no me correspondió. Espero que vos también sepas guardar secretos_

_Claro, estuve guardando uno durante casi 10 años…Pero, quiero saber algo ¿Quién no te correspondió?_

_Es algo obvio, creo…es…_Justo en ese momento Sakura volvió para saber que les pasaba que no salían. Yue se quedó con el nombre en la boca.

_ ¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¡Toda la gente te está esperando Tomoyo!..._al ver sus caras de confesionario preguntó_ ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Dijeron algo que no sepa?_

_No pasa nada, solo hablaba con Yue un rato_

_Pero quiero saber de qué…soy chismosa…_

_Es un secreto…_dijo Tomoyo dulcemente, guiñándole un ojo a Sakura. Luego miró a Yue_ más bien…creo que son dos_

Sakura se fue de la habitación protestando porque quería saber que estaban tramando esos dos a sus espaldas, pero una vez entraron todos en el patio se olvidó de esas charlas y empezó a saludar a sus amigos. Tomoyo hizo lo mismo y Yue se paró en un rincón esperando que todo eso se termine. ¿Hablar de su secreto tan guardado, por tantos años, con la amiga de su "jefa", por así decirlo? Definitivamente estaba perdiendo el juicio por culpa de ese desafío. No solo por casi haber confesado quien era realmente la persona que él tanto quiso desde el primer día como Yukito y después como Yue también, sino que todas las noches se imaginó en sus sueños (con esto desmentimos que los guardianes no duermen) que "esa" persona y ninguna otra, ocupaba el lugar de la chica del desafío. Hubiera dado todo lo que estaba a su alcance para hacer que eso pasara. Pero no podía decírselo a nadie, arruinaría todo, sobretodo su relación con esa persona que era tan cercana y tan lejana a la vez. La conocía desde la preparatoria.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, la noche era larga y tendría que aguantarse ver a "su" persona bailar con su reciente pareja, la cual no le agradaba desde que la conoció. También, tenía que hacer ganar a sus mentoras, que pusieron mucho esfuerzo en esto. A pesar de que fuera en vano, porque no iba a conseguir pareja nunca. Él solo quería que "esa" persona lo fuera. Salió del rincón y recorrió un poco el patio.

El patio exterior era gigante y los invitados sumaban un poco más de 200 personas entre familiares y amigos. Estaban todos presentes: Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamasaki, Shaoran, Eriol y hasta Meiling. Primero hubo unas palabras de la anfitriona dirigidas a todos los invitados. Luego se abrió la pista de baile junto con la mesa de comida y postres. Como podrán darse cuenta Sakura no perdía de vista a ninguna.

_Esa podría ser…No mejor esa de allá…No, tal vez la otra de al lado…_

_ ¿Una noche ocupada Sakura?_ Le dijo Meiling.

_Si, es que hicimos una apuesta con los chicos y tenemos que conseguir una foto, filmación, grabación o cualquier prueba de que Yue besó a una chica y…_ En ese momento Sakura vio a la misma chica sonrojada que le había preguntado la hora a Yue la otra vez_ ¡Ey, vos!_ Tomó a Yue, que andaba por ahí, y lo arrastró hasta ella_ ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Te acordás de nosotros?_ Al ver a Yue de vuelta, los cachetes de la chica se pintaron de un rosado intenso.

_ ¡Ah! Son a los que les pregunté la hora aquella vez_

_Si… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Me llamo…_

_ ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal va la fiesta?_ Dijo Tomoyo acercándose_ Veo que ya conocen a mi prima, Kiara Daidouji._

_Es un placer_

_Kiara, ellos son mis amigos Sakura y Yue Kinomoto_

_ ¿Son hermanos?_

_Eh… no, solo primos_ Dijo Sakura, improvisando. No podían ser hermanos ya que no se parecían en nada._ Tomoyo ¿No querés ir a tomar algo?_

_Claro, les traemos bebidas a los dos_ Ambas se fueron en dirección a las mesas de bebidas.

_Parece que nos dejaron solos a propósito _pensó Kiara mirando fijamente a Yue.

Este, que miraba para otro lado, al sentirse observado giró la cabeza y se encontró con los azules ojos de ella.

_ ¡Ah! Perdón _

_ ¿Por qué? No hiciste nada_

_ Es que…me miraste tan fijamente que…_

_ ¿Pasa algo? Estás temblando_ Yue se acercó y le tomó una mano. Como es de imaginarse la chica (y todas nosotras de estar en esa situación ^^) se sonrojó como un tomate y casi se desmaya por tenerlo tan cerca.

_Tus ojos son plateados…No es algo normal…_

_ ¿Querés bailar?_ Dijo Yue recordando el listado de pasos a seguir.

_Ehm… ¡Si!_ Dijo ella avergonzada.

_ ¿Cuantos años tenés?_

_15 ¿Y vos?_

_Ehm…Ya vuelvo_ Yue se apartó un poco de ella y fue hacia donde estaba Sakura_ Pst, Sakura_

_ ¿Ya te declaraste? ¿Ya tienen otra cita?_

_No nada de eso, eh… ¿Qué edad le digo que tengo?_

_Unos 20, más o menos ¿La invitaste a bailar?_

_Si, recién_

_Ese es mi Yue, conquistala, parece ser una buena chica ¿Qué pensás?_

_No es normal. Creo que no está mal_

_Ok, seguí así y conseguínos esa foto para el final de la noche_ Yue salió en dirección a Kiara y Sakura se quedó con el resto de la gente. Eriol había sacado a bailar a Tomoyo y Shaoran a Meiling mientras ella se quedaba atenta al proceder de Yue.

La noche fue larga y bastante tranquila. Kiara dejó de sonrojarse todo el tiempo y Yue, de ser tan frio con los demás. Todo parecía que iba a marchar bien. El final se acercó y mientras los invitados se despedían de la cumpleañera, ellos solos se alejaban hacia el jardín delantero. Bueno, quizá no tan solos.

_Tomoyo ¿tenés la cámara lista?_

_Como siempre, Sakura_

_No podemos perderlos de vista_

_La luna está muy linda ¿no?_ Preguntó Kiara_ La debés conocer bastante por tu nombre_

_ ¿Sabés chino?_

_En realidad, soy china pero vivo acá en Japón desde hace poco, porque no puedo quedarme allá_

_ ¿Por qué no?_

_Mi madre era la hermana de Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo y mi padre era muy amigo del padre de Tomoyo. Mi padre y el de Tomoyo murieron en un accidente apenas yo nací, por eso siempre me culpé por ello. Mi madre estuvo muy mal esos días, tuvieron que internarla y también murió. Sonomi había tenido a Tomoyo unos meses antes. Por más que su marido hubiese fallecido ella nunca dejó de luchar por su hija, en cambio, la mía murió. Estuve en un orfanato hasta que mi abuelo paterno se hizo cargo de mí. Hace unas semanas falleció y por eso estoy acá viviendo con Tomoyo ¿No les contó nada?_

_No, en absoluto_

_No sé porque, pero cuando es de noche y miro la luna siento como que nada podría pasarme… y menos estando cerca tuyo_

Ambos se miraron. Ella se sonrojó otra vez.

_Vamos_ decía Sakura_ ¿Cuánto más piensan esperar?_

_Sakura, no creo que sea buena idea_

_ ¿Por qué no?_

_La verdad es que…._

_No sos normal_ Dijo Kiara_ Parecés misterioso. Quisiera ver como sos en realidad_

_ ¿Eh?_ _¿Habrá adivinado que soy un guardián? _Pensó Yue_ Si te lo mostrara ya no me querrías_

_ ¿Por qué?_

_ Es que, no soy…._

Yamasaki con Chiharu colgada vino corriendo hacia ellos.

_¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde?_

_ Ya-yamasaki ¿verdad?_ Dijo Kiara

_ Si_ Respondió Yamasaki_ Tenemos que irnos y alguien tiene que llevar a Meiling y a Chiharu, están muy borrachas._

Detrás venían Meiling acosando a Shaoran. Chiharu reía estruendosamente:

_ ¡Yamasaki! ¡Amor! ¿Adónde me llevás?_

_ ¿¡Qué hacen ellos acá!? ¿¡Y qué m*** está haciendo esa loca con mi Shaoran?!_Sakura muy enojada abandonó el escondite y fue a proteger a Shaoran de Meiling, mientras Tomoyo se quedó sola.

_ ¡Ay, Sakura!_ dijo suspirando_ Pero, en serio ¿Cómo entró Yamasaki?_ Con el zoom de su cámara pudo divisar no muy lejos a Eriol y a Kero riendo entre ellos. Seguramente lo habían planeado para hacerles perder el desafío._ Malditos_ Tomoyo fue hacia el escenario de la banda que estaba tocando, tomó el micrófono y anunció:

_¡Ya está abierta la mesa dulce!_ Ante este mensaje Kero se dispersó entre la gente hacia la mesa dulce dejando a Eriol solo. Tomoyo se acercó a él.

_No vamos a perder aunque nos hagan trampa_

_ ¿A si? Eso lo vamos a ver_ Eriol se acercó tanto a Tomoyo que podrían haber rozado las narices. Éste le robó la cámara y se fue corriendo.

_ ¡¿Eh!? ¡Mi cámara! ¡Eriol!_ Ella sin importarle estar con vestido corto se sacó los zapatos y persiguió a su oponente. Asombrosamente lo alcanzó lo que demuestra la herencia atlética que recibió de su madre.

_ Te dije que no vamos a perder_ Le dijo tirándosele encima. Luego de tropezar quedaron en el piso él arriba de ella. Tomoyo automáticamente se sonrojó y le evitó la mirada. Eriol se sonrió y le besó la mano:

_Bien, he sido derrotado, Daidouji_ La cumpleañera se sonrojó aun más y se levantó enseguida con su cámara.

_ Llamame Tomoyo_

_ Bien, Tomoyo_ Dijo él levantándose_ Te sonrojás muy fácil _

_ Y vos corrés muy lento_ dijo ella acomodándose el vestido_ además es obvio que me voy a sonrojar, si tengo a alguien encima mío_

_ ¿Nunca tuviste a alguien "encima" tuyo?_ Dijo Eriol con mirada pícara.

_ ¡Claro que no! ¡No quise decir eso!_ Tomoyo se sonrojó más todavía cuando se dio cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras. Ese tipo era todo un malpensado._ ¡a que llego antes a donde están los demás!_ Dijo, corriendo de esa situación incómoda.

_¡Ya veremos!_ Ambos corrieron en dirección a los demás donde Sakura estaba peleando con Meiling, y Shaoran y Yamasaki las estaban separando.

En casa de Sakura, Yue se cambió a su ropa de siempre y Kero ya ni podía volar de todos los dulces que había comido.

_ Ah, fue una gran noche. Lástima que algunos nos hicieron trampa, sino ya hubiéramos ganado _ Dijo Sakura_ ¿Qué tal te fue con Kiara?_

_ Bien_ Dijo Yue.

_Tal vez, podemos organizar salidas con Tomoyo y los chicos…para que se sigan viendo_

_ ¿Por qué tantas preguntas con esa chica? ¿Eh?_ Le preguntó Kero con mala intención.

_ ¡Pero, e-es que…!_ Yue estaba molesto

_ ¡Ah! ¡Yue se enamoró!_ Lo molestó Kero

_ ¡No es cierto! ¿¡Te querés callar de una buena vez!?_Yue le tiró un almohadón con fuerza, estaba realmente enojado_ ¡No quiero seguir con esta farsa! ¡Si, es una chica linda, agradable, pero nunca me va a gustar!

_¡Buscamos millones y ninguna te viene bien!_ Dijo Sakura también enojada_ ¡¿Sabés todo lo que estamos haciendo Tomoyo y yo para que, por al menos una vez, quieras a alguien como una persona normal!? ¡Prefiero a Yukito que trae menos problemas!_

_¡Es que Yukito también está enamorado de la misma persona!_

_ ¡A ver! ¿¡Entonces, que chica puede gustarte a vos!?_

_ ¡Ey! ¡Mañana tengo examen! ¿Se pueden callar?_ Toya entró en la habitación.

_ ¿Qué chica te puede gustar a vos?_ Repitió Sakura en un tono más bajo. A lo que Yue, con cara triunfante y desesperada, contestó:

_¡ESA!_ Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, señalando a Toya en la puerta.

Acto seguido, se encaminó a la ventana, salió volando y al tocar el piso otra vez, se echó a correr hacia cualquier parte. En la habitación, Sakura quedó petrificada al igual que Kero. Toya volvió a su habitación "pensando" en el examen. Una lágrima rodó por su cara y mojó uno de sus apuntes. Tuvo un dèjá-vu.

* * *

_Hola otra vez. Acá les traigo el tercer capítulo que a mi, personalmente, es el que más me gusta de los tres que hice hasta ahora. De ahora en adelante puede ser que tarde mucho más en subirlos porque esta es la última parte que ya tenia escrita desde antes y solo tuve que modificarla, de ahora en más voy a tener que crear de la nada y se vienen mis exámenes así que tenganme paciencia. Uno por semana intentaré subir._

_Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y de puntuación que se me hayan escapado._

_Shimiza_


	4. Si no se arriesga no se gana

_**Capítulo 4: Si no se arriesga no se gana, pero tampoco se pierde…**_

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, la cocina de los Kinomoto estuvo muy vacía. Fuyitaka tuvo que irse temprano a la universidad y Kero seguía durmiendo todavía.

Sakura no pudo dormir demasiado por pensar en Yue, quien no volvió en toda la noche.

Touya bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina para prepararse un café. Sakura lo vio como hacía todo el recorrido.

_ ¿No pensás explicarme nada?_ le dijo.

_ ¿Explicarte qué?_

_ Lo de anoche_

_ ¿Qué cosa? ¿Algo sobre mi examen, o qué?_

_ Sabés de que hablo… ¿Qué pasó con Yue?_ Sakura ya se estaba impacientando.

_ Nada…_ Touya seguía mezclando su café sin que se le moviera ni un pelo.

_ ¿En serio? ¡¿Y, entonces, por qué se te declaró, gritando, se fue corriendo y todavía no volvió?!_

_ ¡No sé! ¡Preguntáselo a él!_ Al terminar de hacer su café, se lo llevó por las escaleras hacia su habitación donde se encerró.

_ ¡Ay, qué carácter!_ dijo Sakura, molesta. Preparó su desayuno y fue a su habitación. Tenía que encontrar a Yue pero no sabía dónde podía estar. Llamó a Tomoyo y le contó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior:

_ ¿Podrías ayudarme? Tengo que encontrarlo_

_ Sí, claro, ¿Tenés idea de dónde puede estar?_

_ No, encima Yue no conoce la ciudad, casi nunca salió de casa ¡Seguro que anda perdido por ahí! ¿Y si le pasó algo?_ Sakura se estaba angustiando cada vez más.

_ Tranquila, no le habrá pasado nada…Voy para allá y lo buscamos juntas ¿Te parece?_

Al llegar Tomoyo, fueron recorriendo casi toda Tomoeda durante todo el día. Al atardecer, llegaron al reconocido Parque Pingüino y se hamacaron un rato. Sakura ya estaba llorando:

_ ¡¿Dónde mierda está?!_

_ Sakura… ya va a aparecer_ Intentaba tranquilizarla su amiga.

_ ¡Encima que no conoce la ciudad! ¡Es un imbécil! ¡Quién sabe dónde se metió!_

_ Voy a llamar a los chicos…quizás lo vieron…_ Se disponía a llamar, cuando vio en la otra punta del parque al joven Yukito con la chica que había conocido Yue en la fiesta, Kiara Daidouji.

_ Sakura ¿Ese no es…Yukito…con mi prima…?_ Se dieron vuelta para mirar.

_ ¡¿Qué hace ese idiota ahí?!_ Sakura se dirigió hacia ellos_ ¡Yukito, hola! Tanto tiempo…_ En su voz se notaba una mezcla de sarcasmo y sorpresa.

_ Hola, Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?_ Decía Yukito, fingiendo no haber notado nada.

_¡Prima!, ¿no deberías estar en casa?_ Tomoyo se dirigió a Kiara, muy molesta.

_ Tomoyo, perdón, es que…_

_ ¡Nada de excusas! ¡Vamos a casa, ahora!_ Saludó a los otros dos y se fue con ella a su casa.

Al estar solos, sus sonrisas se evaporaron. Sakura, por estar enojada de su huida, y Yukito, por sentirse responsable.

_ Ahora, exijo una muy buena explicación para lo que le pasó a tu doble anoche…_

_ La verdad es que…yo también participé en lo de ayer…_

_ Bueno, entonces, explicame todo: cómo es que les gusta Touya, porqué salieron corriendo, dónde estuvieron toda la noche, porqué te transformaste…todo…mientras, vamos a casa…_ Tomaron el camino hacia la casa de Sakura.

_ Empiezo por lo más breve…salimos corriendo de tu cuarto porque no queríamos quedarnos a ver las consecuencias, obviamente. Yue corrió durante mucho tiempo y al llegar a un cierto lado se sentía tan agotado que se transformó en mí. Yo, como conozco la ciudad, me dirigí hacia mi casa anterior y ahí pasamos la noche_

_Bien…_

_ Ahora el tema de Touya…Desde que empecé la secundaria, sentí que un vínculo muy especial nos unía. Teníamos los mismos gustos, nos llevábamos muy bien. Pasaron los años y me fui enamorando de él, no sé cómo explicarlo_ Se empezó a sonrojar un poco_ Pensé que yo también le gustaba aunque nunca hablamos de eso. Es más, cuando vos eras chica y te me confesaste…te lo dije…no sé si te acordás_

_Sí, fue en un festival de su colegio ¿no?_

_Sí…bueno, cuando terminamos la secundaria, pensé que se iba a solucionar, pero…en la graduación…una cosa llevó a la otra y…nos besamos…nos descubrieron…y nos molestaron mucho. Me puse muy mal y me fui de la fiesta…después me dijeron que él terminó emborrachándose…y con Nakuru… ¡haciendo no sé qué!…_ Sakura lo escuchaba con mucha atención. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan serio y molesto_ Al enterarme, me enojé y no pude evitar dejar de hablarle, él me encaró y le grité de todo…fue como una confesión a gritos, ahora que lo pienso_ dijo sonriendo_ Fue una de las últimas veces que le hablé con sinceridad de lo que me pasaba. Después, estuvo una temporada en tu casa y se fue a vivir sólo no hace tanto…así que…esa es, básicamente, la historia_

Se produjo un silencio por unos instantes.

_Y… ¿Seguís enamorado de él?_

_Sí, sobretodo porque nunca tuve una respuesta a la pregunta que le hice_

_… ¿Cuál era?_

_Qué sentía él por mi…nunca me respondió_

_Voy a hablar con él, y me va a tener que escuchar_

_No, no lo hagas. Prefiero que lo haga por si solo_

_Pero, si no lo hago, puede tardar años en responderte o quizás, no hacerlo nunca_

_No importa. Esperé muchos años, puedo esperar más_

_Pero…_

_Ya llegamos…_dijo Yukito, señalando la casa.

La noche ya se había cerrado por completo. Ambos entraron y empezaron a preparar la cena. Touya bajó las escaleras, un rato después. Apenas vio a Yukito, murmuró un saludo, bajando la cabeza y salió por la puerta de calle.

_Tenés que empezar a hablarle vos, entonces…_ acotó Sakura.

_Pero, no creo que…_

Sakura le sacó el cuchillo que él llevaba en las manos y lo apuntó hacia él.

_ ¡Ay, Dios! ¡No me importa lo que creas, no tenés que renunciar a la oportunidad de ser feliz! ¿me escuchaste?...andá a hablar con él_

_Pero…no sé adónde fue…_

_Se iba para su casa…andá…y si te llega a decir algo malo…_levantó el cuchillo_ ¡Se las va a ver conmigo! ¡Ja!_

_Gracias_ Yukito la abrazó_ Shaoran debe ser muy feliz al lado tuyo_

Sakura se quedó un poco paralizada pero enseguida respondió al abrazo.

_Eso espero…bueno, ahora andá, que sino no lo vas a alcanzar_

Yukito se puso su abrigo, se calzó y salió. No se acordaba muy bien donde quedaba la casa de Touya, pero caminó por instinto hacia algún lugar. Le pareció verlo a la vuelta de una esquina y lo siguió. Se había confundido a una, a decenas de personas con él por la calle. Miró la hora, las 10 de la noche, él ya habría llegado a su departamento. A pesar de conocer mucho la ciudad, terminó perdiéndose en medio de la noche. Empezó a correr sin razón alguna por una calle. No había ni una persona ya. Se culpaba por ser tan idiota al correr, sabiendo que ya no lo encontraría, además si lo encontraba no iba a corresponderlo de ninguna manera. Nakuru era mucho mejor…Con estos pensamientos se llevó por delante a alguien que iba caminando en sentido contrario. Yukito se levantó del suelo y se disculpó:

_Perdón, no lo vi, ¿está usted bien? _

_ ¿Yuki? ¿Qué hacés acá?_

_ ¿T-touya?...eh…_Yukito no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_ ¿Me estabas siguiendo?_

_Eh… ¡no!...solo…caminaba…_

_ ¿Tan cerca de mi casa?_ Estaba claro que no se iba a creer una mentira tan tonta.

Yukito no supo que responder. Se suponía que tenía que hablarle seriamente de su situación, enojándose quizás, pero ahora no podía articular palabra alguna.

_ ¿Querés venir a mi casa?_ le dijo, finalmente, Touya después de un largo silencio.

Esa pregunta le devolvió parte del habla.

_C-como qu-quieras-s_ tartamudeó.

Entraron ambos en el departamento de dos ambientes. Touya empezó a hacer algo de comer, Yukito no sabía dónde meterse.

_Sentate en aquella silla_dijo Touya, señalando una que estaba enfrente de la mesa. Yukito obedeció.

_Y… ¿para qué viniste?_Touya llevó a la mesa la cena y algo de tomar.

_Eh…vos me invitaste, yo solo caminaba_sonrió.

_No mientas, viniste para hablar de "eso" ¿no?_

_...Puede ser…_contestó con sinceridad. Pensó que esas palabras no provenían exactamente de él. Yue también formaba parte de esto.

_La verdad es que…no tengo nada que decirte, eso se terminó hace años_

_Pero… ¡Todo pasó por una confusión!... ¡nosotros estábamos…!_ Este era Yue hablando por él.

_ ¿No te pusiste a pensar que, quizás, eso también pudo haber sido una confusión?_

La bomba de tiempo explotó.

_ ¡No mientas, Touya! ¡Sé muy bien que no estabas borracho todavía!_ Yukito se levantó y golpeó la mesa. Eran conductas demasiado impropias de Yukito pero que había querido hacer por tanto tiempo.

_ ¡¿Quién dice?!_Touya lo imitó. Al hacer eso ambos, sus narices quedaron a pocos centímetros de tocarse. Touya fue el primero en desviar la mirada e irse a la cocina. "Falta salsa" dijo, como excusa. Yukito lo siguió.

_ ¿Por qué me evitás?... ¿Qué te hice?... ¿Por qué me evitaste todo este tiempo?_

_ ¡No te estuve evitando!_ Touya no sabía cómo dar el tema por terminado.

_ ¡Entonces…! ¡¿Por qué no podés mirarme a los ojos siquiera?!_ Gritó Yukito fuera de sí. Ambas personalidades se juntaron en ese grito.

Touya llegó a su límite. Se dio vuelta y con su brazo apoyado contra la pared, acorraló al joven de pelo plateado. Tenía la mirada clavada en sus ojos. Esta vez, fue Yukito quien apartó la mirada, totalmente ruborizado.

_Si llego a mirarte…_Empezó a decir Touya.

_...Perdón por gritarte…Yue también está tomando parte en esto…_

_Si llego a mirarlos…_Se corrigió y con su mano tomó el mentón del chico para acercar su cara y hacer que lo mirara a los ojos también, por unos momentos. Touya se acercó a su oído y susurró:

_...no voy a poder contenerme más…_

Sus bocas se acercaron a tan solo milímetros, y de pronto la puerta se abrió. Nakuru entró.

_ ¿Touya? ¡Dejaste la puerta abierta!..._al darse vuelta para colocar su saco en el perchero vio el abrigo de Yukito en la silla de la mesa y giró hacia la cocina viendo a Touya separarse bruscamente del otro mientras este seguía en la pared y exclamó:

_ ¡¿Qué hace ese ahí?!_

Fue un impulso, una cosa de un segundo, algo que se supone uno nunca va a atreverse a hacer. No supe si fue por parte de él, de Yue o quizá de ambos. En un instante, Yukito se separó de la pared, tomó la cara de Touya entre sus manos y lo besó.

No duró mucho, Nakuru corrió hacia allí para separarlos gritando como una loca. Yukito fue a buscar su abrigo de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de cerrar, les dijo:

_Perdónenme, pero no nos podíamos quedar con las ganas otra vez…Ah y Nakuru…gracias por dejarme a Touya por un rato…no volveré a molestarlos…_Y cerró la puerta atrás de él.

Al llegar a la casa de Sakura, por primera vez, en muchos años, durmió, sintiéndose la persona más feliz de la Tierra.

El otro también se sintió así.

* * *

_Hola a todos. Antes que nada millones de disculpas por tardar tanto (aun sabiendo que uno de los puntos a favor que me dijeron era que actualizaba rápido). Estamos en temporadas del tercer trimestres con muchos examenes y se hace muy complicado escribir mientras se estudia. Además, este capítulo es medio corto, la verdad (o al menos eso me parece a mi)._

_Por lo demás, no hay más nada que decir. Espero sus comentarios, reviews o lo que sea._

_Shimiza _


End file.
